


Nothing to Lose

by teacupofhoney



Series: Cegan Songfics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snark, Sweet, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), an abundance of petnames, carl was stressed, daddy - Freeform, handjobs, sleep deprived carl, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Carl lets Negan finally take him to live at the Sanctuary. Negan is soft and sweet, Carl is sleepy and emotionally drained. They are both needy and loving just the same.





	1. Full Time Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ride - Lana del Rey ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py_-3di1yx0 ).
> 
> I really hope this turned out okay, seeing as it's my first time writing Cegan or Carl/Negan. I don't have any friends that watch TWD, and I was too nervous to ask someone on tumblr, so here it is in all of its un-beta'd glory. Feel free to comment something or a song you think will also inspire a fic/one-shot.

Carl stared at the ceiling, fingers tapping against his ribs through his shirt. His breathing was slow and deep, contrasted with the pounding of an anxious heart in his chest. He knew he should get some sleep, knew what was to happen the next day, knew of what violence _could_ occur.

He wanted it to go quietly, wanted to be free and do what he needed, but he was too smart for that. He knew that when it came down to it, violence was blissful coercion and his dad would bark and bark until Negan threatened to bite, then he would back down.

He didn’t sleep that night, just like every night since he last talked to Negan.

-

Negan came at noon, followed up by a small brigade of backup he hardly needed just then. This was for show, to gloat his victory over Rick. Carl already had his bags packed, had already kissed Judith goodbye, before he joined Michonne and Rick outside.

He stared at them, face hot with a sort of shame. He could hear them yelling at each other, could see Rick’s face fall and look back at him after noticing the absolute shit-eating grin on Negan’s mouth. With both men’s eyes on him, his hat tilted as he looked at his feet, bags slung over one shoulder, he felt claustrophobic.

He sighed and walked past Rick, could see him visibly bristle at the sight of his son being taken into Negan’s arms. It wasn’t a side hug, one arm slung over Carl’s shoulder. No. Negan couldn’t have that. He took Carl into a full bodied hug, kissing the top of his forehead and winking at Rick.

“You get the fuck off of him. Now.” Rick all but growled. He hand his hand hovering at his hip, fingers just itching for a reason.

Carl stared at Rick and shook his head, chewing the inside of his cheek. Usually, Carl would be snappy and short spoken, but he couldn’t find the words to make the look of absolute betrayal on his father’s face go away.

“I’m leaving. And you can’t stop me. Or convince me to stay.” Carl said. His voice was almost shaking, but he stood firm and held his ground. Negan was right behind him, Lucille hanging by his side as a silent warning as he leaned over the back of Carl’s shoulder, pressing kisses behind his ear.

“That’s it, baby boy, you tell him. Make sure he knows I’ll take care of you.” He whispered with a grin, loud enough that he damn well knew Rick could hear him.

“With him? With _him_ , Carl? Are you fucking serious?! Gonna pick up and run away with some fucked up version of a white knight in your own little world?” Rick sneered.

Carl flinched. He steeled himself and opened his mouth to speak, “I’ll still vi-“

“Don’t bother. If he’s better, and you’re willing to pick up and leave your _family_ , just fucking go.” Rick snarled. Michonne grabbed his arm, a gentle reminder that maybe a ban was too far, but Rick ignored her for the time being. He jerked his arm away from her and glared, glancing around at the audience that had gathered, whispering at the show given to them. Might as well have fucking given them popcorn.

Rick all but stormed off back to the house, leaving Michonne to stare at a watery-eyed, open-mouthed Carl. He could see the disgust and disappointment in her eyes, right with the understanding, before she turned and followed.

Negan tapped Carl’s shoulder, leaned down to his height as Carl turned to meet his eyes. “Let’s go home, babydoll.” He hummed, pecking his lips and picking him up, making one of his men take Carl’s bags.

He carried him straight to the vehicle he had came in, kept him in his lap. 

With Rick out of sight, and the realization that Carl had finally left, he hugged up to Negan tighter, sighing and letting go of the tightness that had built in his chest and stomach for the last several months. He felt a few tears, and Negan felt them through his shirt, but both of them stayed quiet until they reached the Sanctuary, letting them both have this victory to themselves.

-

Negan carried him all the way to the room, letting him stay perched on his hip. He locked the door behind them once Carl’s bags were left with them and set him on the edge of the bed.

Negan stayed crouched in front of him, thumb stroking over his cheek gently, grazing under a dark under-eye bag.

He tsked. “Did you get any sleep at all, Carl?” He asked softly, earning a slow shake of the boy’s head.

“C’mon. You’ve had a big day, gonna get you clean, a nice nap, some food, yeah? Maybe I’ll throw in a back rub if you’re good.” Negan winked, kissing the blush on Carl’s cheek.

“Thank you. I mean it, just- Thank you, Neeg.” Carl muttered, leaning down to hug Negan, arms draping over his broad shoulders. He spoke into his neck, making the skin pimple with goosebumps.

“You don’t have to do all of that for me; You already brought me home.” Carl’s voice was soft and sweet, drawing Negan in closer, warming at just the word “home.”

“Mm, that’s the point. Got you all to myself with no time limits or worrying from Rick the Prick. Gotta spoil you, at least on your first day.” Carl could hear the smug grin, knew Negan better that to believe it would only last a day.

“Fine..” Carl mumbled, nosing under his jaw, “but you have to with me. Shower and a nap, both of us.” Carl bargained.

“And what made your cute little ass think I wasn’t going to to begin with?” Negan pulled away, looking at him with a perked eyebrow and a sly smirk.

“Dirty old perv. I change my mind.” Carl laughed, shoving him lightly.

“Oh shut that shit up. I seem to recall you fucking loving this dirty old perv.” Negan sniped, shutting Carl up, already working on getting Carl’s boots off, next pulling him to stand in front of him so he could strip him piece by piece. He tossed Carl’s pants and underwear to the side, soon pushing his flannel off and pulling off his white shirt.

Carl was lanky, almost too thin. His skin was pale but thoroughly marked. Negan made sure of that, always hiding groups of bruises sucked and bitten into Carl’s skin as his hips, his thighs, even his partly visible ribs.

With the boy standing in front of him like this, it was almost to easy to update the hickeys. He held off, instead pressing his thumbs into familiar markings. When Carl squirmed and whimpered, Negan almost completely lost his shit, clenching his jaw and grunting in approval.

He picked Carl up, surprised he was letting him so easily that morning. Not that he usually didn’t, but the kid normally had some smartass remark to give about how he’s not a little kid and how he can walk his own fucking self to wherever Negan was carrying him, but he never gave any real physical fight.

He was put on the counter, set up there so Negan could shed his own clothes and start the water in time for it to warm up enough. Carl nudged the older man’s thigh with his foot gently, silently asking for attention.

Negan compiled and stood between his legs, pulling him up close before capturing him in a kiss. He ran his hands up his thighs, stopping when he reached his hips just to circle the pads of his thumbs into the hollowed, bruised skin.

In just a few moments of gentle, half opened mouth kisses, Carl was panting softly, tugging Negan closer with the balls of his feet digging into the backs of toned thighs.

Negan lifted him up, kept him pressed close as he stepped into the shower with him. He closed the curtain, stroking his cheek.

The shower went almost ceremoniously, Negan taking his time to lather soap across Carl’s skin, wash his hair, rinse him completely. He all but worshipped him, making sure he was entirely relaxed by the time he was finished, giving himself a quick clean up. He even dried him, gently patting and rubbing him down with a soft towel, ruffling his hair with it to make sure it was more damp than wet.

Negan combed both of their heads of hair, smiling at Carl from behind in the mirror. When Carl only gave him a small, sleepy smile, Negan’s chest warmed with affection. He took his hand and led him back to the small bedroom, letting him stand by the bed while he got two pairs of boxers, helping him step into them.

Standing, Negan patted his ass, clearing his throat.

“C’mon, into bed. I’ll even get downright freaky and spoon you, darling.” Negan teased, leading the exhausted boy to the bed, pulling him in close. Carl situated himself, letting out a relieved groan as he buried his face in Negan’s pillow, breathing deep. He was soon pulled back, slotted in against Negan, relaxing against the older man’s warmth almost immediately. Negan felt this and chuckled.

“You had a lot on your shoulders today, hm?” He asked, voice sweet like honey against Carl’s ear. He just nodded and made a small noise, curling up comfortably.

“It was a lot to handle. Personally, sunshine, I think it was the right choice. Got you right here by my side, and that’s where I hope you’ll stay.” Negan added, nosing behind his ear and placing a kiss on the shell.

“Actually, I’m in front of you, dumbass.” Carl hummed, making him laugh and poke his side. Carl squirmed and huffed, settling again.

“He was right, you know..” Carl mumbled, the fingers that had been trailing shapes into Negan’s wrists slowly coming to stuttering stops, like he didn’t want to _not_ appreciate the physical act, his warmth.

Negan hummed in response, an obvious noise that was meant to get Carl to continue, but when he didn’t, Negan leaned forward again.

“And what was he right about, baby?” Negan kept his voice low and soft, placing a kiss at the crown of Carl’s skull, a tender token of care compared to that of the love Lucille gave in her bloodlust to the exact same spot to those unlucky fuckers that crossed Negan. But not Carl. Never Carl.

“Knight in shining armor..” Carl muttered with a soft, non committal sigh, and Negan could hear the sleep taking over, making Carl trail his sweet talking off into silence, followed by deep breathing. He 

Only then did Negan let himself relax and eventually fall asleep as well, door locked, Lucille next to the bed, he and Carl both clean, and his baby boy asleep in his arms. His very last thought was that the title looked good on him, especially if given to him by Carl.


	2. Full Time Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handjobs can be cute, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute snarky masturbation, kiddos. Again, no beta reader as of yet for specifically the area of Cegan.
> 
> I actually don't know how I feel about this chapter, as I'm not extremely used to writing porn with the intent of posting. May be edited in the future, but I'm more or less okay with it right now.
> 
> Enjoy, babydolls and baby bears <3

Carl woke to the ticklish feel of Negan’s scruff on the back of his neck, gentle lips rousing him to wake up. The room was dark, save for a small light in the bathroom emitting a soft glow. Carl yawned softly and stretched, back arching into Negan’s hands, pressing against him and feeling the chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

“Thought my baby bear went into hibernation, was gonna have to take drastic measures.” Negan cooed, voice still rough and gravelly, making Carl aware that he hadn’t been awake long either.

“Mm, nuh. Can’t sleep when my old man keeps scratchin’ me with his soup-catcher.” Carl hummed, lips twisting into a smug grin when he felt Negan stop, assuming he would have something to say.

Negan huffed and Carl felt the puff of air against his neck, shivering just slightly. “Then you don’t get jack shit from this old man.” He stated, already knowing what reaction he’d get.

“Tha’s not fair, Neeg.” Carl said softly, already shifting to scoot back in hopes that the older man would pick back up.

“Sorry, babydoll. Life’s not fair and you lucked the hell out.” Negan teased, nosing into his hair anyways. Carl whined softly, grunting as he turned over in his arms.

“I demand a kiss.” He huffed, looking up at him and puckering his lips slightly. Negan shook his head, only to get Carl trying to steal the kiss anyways. He bit his lips between his teeth, making a tight line to hide them.

“Mm-mm.” Negan grunted, trying not to give in, only getting a glare in response. Carl pushed Negan onto his back and crawled on top of him, running his hands over his chest gently. Negan half pressed into it, still making sure he was tight-lipped. The teen ran his hands down slowly, pretending to be focused, before he scratched slightly. Negan’s stomach flinched inwardly, making Carl smirk.

His next move was to let his fingers dance down Negan’s sides, tickling him and resisting when the man tried to push the hands off, gasping slightly out of surprise. Carl took the opportunity to quickly lean down and kiss him, holding his cheek and smiling.

Negan flipped them, scowling. He perked an eyebrow.

“That wasn’t fair, cub. You cheated.” He warned. Carl rolled his eye, blowing a puff of air up to move his hair from his own face.

“Life’s not fair, I guess you lucked the hell out.” Carl mocked, poorly imitating Negan’s voice.

“So that’s how we’re going to play, kid?” Negan grinned, leaning down and pushing Carl’s hands to the bed.

When he got no reply, just a smile, he chuckled again. He pushed Carl’s thighs apart, kneeling as he stayed leaned over him. He held both of Carl’s wrists in only one of his hands, running a palm down his bare side.

“You have any idea what the fuck daddy’s gonna do to you, babydoll?” Negan growled softly, getting a small head shake from the boy.

Negan gave his hip a squeeze, digging into a bruise just to make Carl squirm and whimper, a distraction.

Negan mirrored what Carl had done, tickling down his right side with a big hand, letting out a warm laugh at the look of betrayal on Carl’s face.

He let out a squeal and a squirm, laughter bubbling from his stomach and chest as he tried (and failed) to push his lover off. After a few moments, Carl was panting and laughing, out of breath.

“S-Stop, already! I only did it for a kiss, you ass!” Carl squeaked, ribs already starting to ache. Negan mocked the pout Carl usually gave him, pulling his hand away and watching the rise and fall of Carl’s chest and stomach as the last bit of residual giggling fell out.

“You’re awfully fuckin’ mouthy, cub.” Negan teased, using the hand that had, for lack of a better word, attacked him to rub across his chest letting a calloused palm scrape across a nipple, just barely.

“And you’re a tease, **_daddy_**.” Carl sniped, and his attempt to not react failed, attitude shining slightly in his voice.

“Yeah? So I should just stop, right?” He asked. He pulled his hand away, hovering over the pale flesh. Carl followed suit, back arching slightly, elbows straightening as he glared up at him.

“I-I didn’t say that- Come here.” Carl let out a small noise, not giving in completely.

“What was that? Speak up for me, babydoll, nicely this time.” Negan muttered, leaning down closer, but not close enough that Carl could do much.

Carl let a noise of frustration rumble in his throat, cutting it off himself before he spoke, “Please? Just want you to touch me..” His voice was soft and neddy, close enough that Negan could feel the warmth of his breath against his lips.

 

Carl looked up hopefully, shifting slightly while he waited. Negan had already made his decision, but he smirked, letting Carl wait like a needy little bird waiting to get fed.

He counted the seconds mentally, watching the blush on his boy’s face spread and getting darker bit by bit. At twenty-nine, Negan heard the low whine he had been waiting for.

“Daddy, _please_.” Carl arched again, just slightly, his hips rising. Negan pulled his own hips away, tsking.

“Why should I, cub? You’ve been mouthy and bossy tonight.” Negan hummed, as if that wasn’t Carl every single night. Carl pouted and wrapped a leg up around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

“‘Cause daddy loves me even when I’m mouthing off?” Carl tried, giving a warm smile and another tug with his leg.

Negan laughed and let his head fall slightly, shaking his head. “I can’t argue with a goddamn thing about that, can I?” He asked, rhetorical and sweet. Carl’s face lit up and he bit his lip, tugging yet again.

Negan reached back and grabbed his ankle but didn’t move it, just shook his head. “Gettin’ to be a needy little shit, cub. Not even giving me a chance to do anything without trying to get more.” He scolded gently.

Carl’s blush brightened and he stilled, trying his best to be patient, even going so far as to relax his hands where they were joined under Negan’s.

The older man grinned, appreciating the obedience. He leaned down, taking his lips for himself and pressing closer again. He pushed his hand up underneath him, pulling him up closer by the small of his back.

Carl kissed back, melting into it and letting Negan lead. He opened his mouth when he felt his tongue slip across his bottom lip gently, tasting sleep on Negan. It was familiar and warm, making him relax and crave at the same time. He tried to push his hips up to meet the other man’s, pleased to find that he was met with a slow roll in return. His side was gripped gently, kiss deepening with need from the both of the pair. It was getting hard to breathe, a little intoxicating as he let Negan swallow his little noises when their hard cocks met through thin fabric.

Carl wasn’t the only one making noise; Negan let out muffled grunts, almost only known by Carl by the vibration where their chests pressed together. Carl rutted his hips up for more, pulling away for air. Negan pressed their foreheads together, pulling his hands to his sides instead, keeping Carl steady so he could work their hips together at a slow pace.

Carl whined for more, tangling a hand through Negan’s hair. “Can I? I wanna touch us, daddy, please.” He pleaded softly, earning a small nod. He used his foot to push Negan’s boxers down, his own being pulled off and tossed to the floor. Carl made slight grabby hands to coax Negan forward and against him again, grinning when he did so. He brought his own hand up to his mouth, licking up his palm and fingers slowly, slicking it with as much spit as he could muster under Negan’s stare.

As soon as he pulled his hand away, Negan captured his mouth in a kiss harder than before, more need behind it. Carl matched, pushing up and propping his elbow behind him so he could tug on Negan’s bottom lip as his hand slunk down where they met, taking hold of both cocks.

Negan groaned softly when Carl twisted his wrist, bucking up into his own hand and slipping against Negan. He ran his thumb over both tips, massaging over where precum was already forming at their slits. He dug the blunt tip of his fingernail into Negan’s slit just hard enough to teeter on the edge of pleasure and pain, earning a gasp that broke their kiss and a buck forward from the man above him.

“Fuck, kid,” Negan groaned softly, pressing open mouthed kisses to Carl’s neck and jaw, sucking on his pulse point as Carl worked their cocks together. Carl whimpered and tugged Negan’s hair gently, bucking his hips up to rut together.

Sensitivity was overtaking quickly, Carl’s stomach rolling.

“Daddy, fuck..” Carl mewled, hot against Negan’s ear. He felt the man reach between them, pushed Carl’s hand away and replaced it with his own. He laved over a suck mark in Carl’s pale neck, nipping gently as he jerked them faster than Carl had been.

Carl came first, digging his nails into Negan’s back and pulling his hair as he painted his stomach with come, hips stuttering up into Negan’s hand. Negan growled softly, stroking himself quickly above his young lover. Just as he came undone, he bit down into Carl’s neck, gripping his hip with his free hand. Carl gasped and bucked up out of instinct, feeling Negan’s come mix with his own across his chest and stomach, pooling right above his belly button.

Negan breathed hot against his skin, grunting when Carl smacked his head gently, whining.

“Gimme kiss, Neeg..” He hummed, nosing under his ear at a pressure point. Negan grinned and came up slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to Carl’s lips.

“Mm, tastes like heaven.” He teased, stroking over his cheek with a soft touch.

“That’s cause I am, obviously.” Carl gave a half-effort snark, already sounding just a little sleepy again, kissing the corners of his mouth.

“No wonder I don’t deserve you, baby bear.” Negan sighed, pulling close and burying his face into Carl’s neck, feeling Carl do the same, getting and giving soft pets.

And they weren’t scared to sleep separately ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a kudos and a comment to let me know!  
> Also, if you _didn't_ like it, leave a comment and let me know why (nicely please, I'm fragile xdd).  
>  I hope you enjoyed and look forward to writing more!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!! Songs or ideas or thoughts you have about my work! Thank you!!


End file.
